The Pros and Cons of Crossfaction Fraternization
by Dr Dack
Summary: There's a ceasefire for the first time in recent history and a RED scout is bored enough to pay a visit to the base on the other side of the battlefield. Spy/Scout Slash. Rated M for language and dirty business in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was rare that the teams got a day off, so when their morning briefing came in that day saying there would be no battle until tomorrow, the REDs could be forgiven for being skeptical. Hell, they hadn't even had last Christmas off, having had to fight beneath strings of brightly coloured lights adorning the battlefield. They sat around the board room table, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, the soldier stood up and began barking orders.

"Alright, maggots! I want you back in your bunks until at least 1200! You heard me! Move! Move! Move!" The team dispersed, shuffling off toward their respective rooms.

"Hey! Hey Hardhat!" The scout jogged up behind the team's engineer and tapped him on the helmet, "What're you gonna get up to today?" The older man shrugged, resetting his hardhat from where the scout had tousled it.

"Not much, I reckon." He replied, "I don't have the youthful exuberance required to want to pursue any activity but rest today." Scout let out an exasperated little sigh and moved on.

"Hey, Snipes, what about you? You wanna grab some tacos or something?"

"Next time, lad." The sniper waved him off and entered his room. Soon Scout was alone in the corridor, dejected and already painfully bored. He groaned in frustration before being startled by a stifled laugh from behind him. He turned to see the team's spy leaning on the door to his own room. Scout clutched his chest in surprise, eyes and mouth wide open.

"Sorry to frighten you, boy." Spy smirked.

"Startled." Scout corrected, "Not frightened. Big difference."

"Of course." Spy rephrased. "Something on your mind?" Scout slid down the wall and sat down.

"First time since I freakin' got here we got a day off and everybody wants to spend it inside? What is wrong with people here?" Spy laughed again.

"They are weary. For them, this is a chance to relax, recharge, prepare for their return to the battlefield tomorrow." Scout had on his face a look of mild disgust.

"That. Sucks." He said. "I'm gonna go down to the field and…shoot…barrels I guess." He got up and started toward the door.

"You could," Spy ventured, "or you could use this one of a kind opportunity to see how the other half lives." Scout looked intrigued.

"You mean, BLU base?" He asked. Spy nodded.

"Where do you think I go during my spare time? It's so much more fun to play with BLUs than it is to sit around here with these morons. No offence." Scout would have been offended, but Spy quickly changed the subject, "I highly suggest paying them a visit. Just try to be a little more subtle than you generally are. We may be having a ceasefire, but I'm pretty sure they won't appreciate an invasion on their day off."

"They couldn't kill me, though, could they? I mean, like you said…ceasefire, right?" Spy shrugged.

"I suppose not. I have heard stories about their doctor and the experiments he's performed on members of our team over the years." Scout turned white. Spy shrugged and lit a cigarette. "I'm sure they are just rumours, though. You should be fine. Have fun!" With that, the Spy cloaked and disappeared, likely to aggravate and torture additional members of his team. Scout had to physically shake the discomfort from his body.

Outside, Scout jogged along the train tracks, doing everything in his power to avoid the BLU base. He'd never really been afraid of the other team, but he didn't see why he should be putting his safety at risk on a day when he wasn't actively fighting for his life. However, sooner or later his route took him to the enemy barracks. It seemed quiet enough. Maybe they were on some kind of fruity team building activity like Scout used to do when he went to camp. He followed the tracks into the dilapidated structure that made up the docking station. The only light came from a hole in the ceiling where one of the soldier's rockets had blasted through the planks.

"Hello?" Scout called out and immediately regretted it. Why the hell would he call attention to himself if he thought the response would most likely be slow and painful death at the hands of a Teutonic psychopath? Scout wasn't known for thinking ahead. To his surprise, however, he heard no response from within the base. What the hell, he'd have a look around. What's the worst that could happen?

Scout was surprised to discover that the BLU base mirrored his own team's barracks almost exactly, with only a slight difference in colour palette. He saw where the board room was, and the control room, and the bedrooms, and finally the intel room. He wondered what would happen if he stole a briefcase in the middle of a ceasefire. He wasn't entirely sure of how this whole scheduled war business worked or what the repercussions would be if there were any. The temptation, however, was overwhelming. He'd never had his hands on a BLU briefcase before, and it was just too enticing. He snuck up to the door as though it were some great sleeping beast that would wake and tear him to shreds if he made a wrong move. The keypad was his first obstacle, but if this base really was just like his own then…

"One, one, one…one. Hey! I got it!" He exclaimed as he turned the door handle and stepped inside. The briefcase stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room, a skylight right above it letting in a ray of light, further illuminating its importance. Scout smiled to himself as he reached for the case. His hands had barely touched the handle when a voice from behind him sent a shiver up his spine.

"Can I help you, petit lapin?" Scout whirled around and came face to face with the BLU spy. He almost didn't recognize the other man without his trademark balaclava, but the suit and the look in his eyes remained.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Scout demanded, not entirely aware that the words were coming out of his mouth. The BLU laughed.

"Well, this is my base. I could very easily ask you the same question, and likely be more justified in asking it." Scout backed away from his adversary.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" The enemy spy shook his head.

"It's my day off." He said. "If you were to talk to me again tomorrow, the answer might be slightly different, but today I'm just going to ask you politely to leave my intel where you found it." Scout nodded. He suddenly remember what his own team's spy had told him.

"And you're not going to tell your medic that I'm here, right?" A lump grew in the young man's throat. This seemed only to further amuse the other man.

"They still tell those 'medical experiment' stories? Why would he need to use you REDs when he's got a perfectly good pool of captive test subjects right here in his own base?" Scout laughed nervously, not sure if the BLU spy was joking or not. The spy found himself smiling warmly in spite of himself. "Take a walk with me, mon petit."

Scout wasn't sure why he went with the BLU spy, but he figured it couldn't hurt. Maybe he was lying when he said he wouldn't kill Scout, but at least now that they were up on the roof of the base he had a slightly higher chance of making his escape if things started to go badly. They sat side by side, watching as nothing in particular happened on the battlefield and talking about whatever came to Scout's mind. Finally, when Scout had regaled the spy with every detail of his youth, it occurred to him that he hadn't heard his companion say more than five words since they got there.

"What about you, Spy? What'd you do before you came here?" The spy lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Not much, I'm afraid. That's why I got into this business. I needed the money." He laughed, "Now, though, I worry I'll never make it home to spend it."

"Where you from, anyway? Europe or something?"

"I was born in Amboise. Moved to Paris when I was eighteen."

"What's your hometown like?" Scout wondered if this kind of talk was a bad idea, if somehow all the information they were sharing with one another could be used against him in some way, but the thought left his mind as the spy told him a hilarious story about life growing up in a small French town.

"Perhaps my town is not as big or as busy as Boston, but it certainly has its charms." The spy said, leaning back on his hands, "I do miss it sometimes." Scout was suddenly very aware of how late it had grown. He could already see the sun starting to lower itself in the sky. He was pretty sure his absence would be fairly inconspicuous if he were just gone for the afternoon, but there was a point at which even his team would start to wonder where he had run off to.

"Well, I should go." He said, standing up and brushing the dust off the back of his pants. The spy got up, too. "It was nice getting to know you, I guess. Too bad I'm probably going to have to go back to trying to kill you and steal your shit tomorrow." Scout laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. The spy smiled and put a hand on Scout's shoulder.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. It doesn't please me any more than you to have to harm this pretty face." He cupped one of the Scout's cheeks in his hand smiled sweetly. Scout's eyes went wide and he felt his face flush at the contact. "Au revoir, petit lapin." The spy said and sauntered back down the stairs they'd come up earlier, leaving Scout alone with his thoughts on the roof of BLU base. He only thought one thing.

What the fuck was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize in advance for any and all spelling errors (and OOCness). I unfortunately have to beta for this fic. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

…

It was getting dark by the time Scout crept back into his own base. He wasn't in any mood to talk for once, being more preoccupied with the utter strangeness of his previous interaction with the BLU spy. He headed straight for his room, opting to skip dinner in favour of solitude and eventually restless sleep. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow, and today's little break had already shaken his routine to its core. He shut his door forcefully behind him and flopped onto his bed, removing his socks before giving up on disrobing and adopting the much more productive pass-time of staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep, constantly thinking of the unfortunate timing of his newfound friendship.

The next morning came all too soon for the weary scout. The wake-up call rang at 0600 and the team emerged, bleary eyed from their rooms. Pyro was already in the kitchen preparing a hot breakfast. This wasn't the most common sight to see, particularly on a battle day, but the entire team seemed almost hungover from the change in sleep schedule, so no one really questioned it. Scout sat down next to the demoman as a spoonful of eggs was spooned onto his plate.

"It's going to be a rough one today." Demo said, "Battles are always the worst right after R&R. Everyone's too well rested. Gets them in the killing spirit." Their medic laughed.

"I don't know why you're so glum." He said, "I certainly find these to be the most enjoyable days."

"Yeah, your business just booms, doesn't it?" The engineer laughed.

"Alright, maggots, let's go! Mission starts in ten minutes!" Soldier shouted, getting up from the table and making Scout jump in his chair.

"Someone's feeling a bit out of sorts, n'est-pas?" Spy asked, smirking in Scout's direction.

"I'm fine, but it's great to know you care so much." Scout answered. Spy chuckled.

"Come on, boy, get ready for battle." For the second time in so many days, Scout was left alone with nothing to say.

On the battlefield, Scout felt more at ease. He'd never been very strong, but he could run like nobody else on the team. He was faster than the bullets in their engineer's sentries, he was faster even than their scout. That was a particular point of pride, not that he kept it hidden. Scout was not a man of modesty.

"Yeah! I'm battin' a thousand! How's that feel, wimp?" His posturing was legendary. His bite, however, often managed to be just as bad as his bark. The boy was as deadly with a bat as he was with a scattergun. He sprinted toward the BLU base, dodging bullets from a minigun and letting off a few rounds of his own in the enemy heavy's direction.

"Eat it, fatty!" He cried as he made it into the relative safety of the BLU base. Most of the team, it seemed, was still outside dealing with the main onslaught, so Scout was pretty sure he'd be able to sneak in right under their noses. He kept his bat gripped tightly in his right hand, though, just in case. He could see the intel room from where he was standing, just down the other corridor.

"Aw, this is too easy." He scoffed, rounding the corner right into the path of an oncoming BLU pyro. The masked man didn't immediately let loose his flamethrower on the boy, which gave Scout a twinge of hope that maybe he hadn't been seen. He'd heard that the pyro was nearsighted, and that if you didn't move he wouldn't be able to see you. As the pyro let off a blast of flames in Scout's direction, he remembered too late that it was Tyrannosauruses he was thinking of and took off to try and outrun the fire. He failed.

"Oh god! I'm burnin'! I'm burnin'!" He cried, completely forgetting to stop drop and roll as he had been taught. He searched desperately for something to put himself out. All he found was an outdoor pond. He held his breath and jumped into the water. The cold shocked his body and his vision went dark.

The first thing Scout saw when he woke up were the blue walls of BLU base. He immediately panicked, convinced he'd been captured by their medic and was about to be turned into some kind of half-octopus creature and kept in a tiny cage for the rest of his natural life, subsisting only on—

"Ah, you're awake." A smooth, deep voice instantly soothed Scouts fears. He tried to sit up and get a look at the speaker, but found a sharp pain in both his arms and abdomen. A hand on his forehead gently laid him back down before the face of his spy friend from yesterday came into view.

"You!" Scout exclaimed. BLU Spy smiled.

"That was quite the close call you had there, lapin." He said.

"Where am I?" Scout wondered aloud, "Did you capture me?"

"Mais non, mon petit. You're safe here. Just stay here until ceasefire this evening. The dispenser should have you fixed up by then." Scout heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good." He said. A thought occurred to him in that moment, "Hey, Spy, I've got to ask you something?"

"Is it why I'm not killing you?" The spy guessed.

"Okay then, two things," Scout rephrased, "but yeah, why the fuck would you bother healing me? Or saving me from drowning for that matter? We're enemies…right?" Spy shrugged.

"I don't think of you as my enemy. Since yesterday you're probably the closest thing I'll ever have to a friend out here. You'll forgive me if I'm not in a rush to bump you off." Scout laughed, and instantly regretted it. The burned skin of his midsection was still tender. He shut his eyes tight against the pain and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck!" He hissed. Spy brought the dispenser closer and began whispering small words of comfort in French. Soon, Scout's face relaxed. The siren rang, ending the battle for the day. Spy got up and looked around them.

"I'd better go. You can stay here until you're up to walking home. I'll make sure you're undisturbed."

"Thanks," Scout slowly began to get up himself, "see you tomorrow."

Over the next few days, Scout and the BLU spy became much better acquainted. They would inevitably run into one another on the battlefield, "fight" for a few minutes to keep up appearances, and retire to one of the unused areas of the field to talk and play cards. Scout soon learned that Spy had a love of playing tricks and making cheeky remarks. More than once Scout found himself at the mercy of his teammates laughter after having his earpiece stolen by the BLU.

"This is Scout. Rainbows make me cry!" He had said once, desperately trying to restrain his own giggles as Scout desperately tried to claw the headset back into his own possession.

"Don't listen to him! It's the BLU spy! He knocked me down and took my earpiece!" He was surprised when the voice of the engineer came through on the other side.

"Roger that, Scout. What's your location? You need help?" Scout wasn't sure what to do. He had kind of forgotten that he and Spy were actually supposed to be killing each other. He smacked his bat against the ground.

"Yeah, take that you fuckin' sneak! Nah, Hardhat, I'm fine. I got him."

"Okay. Try to make it back on time tonight, alright? We almost had to lock you out the other day."

"Roger that. See you at ceasefire." Scout turned off his headset and glared at Spy, who grinned broadly. "Never do that again." Spy couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you handled that fairly well, petit lapin, and I will admit I enjoyed seeing you so flustered." Spy reached out and pinched Scout's cheek, which only deepened the blush on the boy's face.

"Hey, I've been wonderin'…what's that mean? That name you're always calling me?" Scout asked. Spy shrugged.

"Little rabbit." He said, lighting a cigarette. Scout's face was as red as his shirt.

"What? Why d'you call me that?" He demanded.

"Suits you. The way you run around. You're quick as a little bunny." Scout looked relieved.

"So it's just because I'm fast?" He said, hopefully. Spy smirked, mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, it's not just that." He moved himself closer to the boy on hands and knees. If Scout was a rabbit, then Spy was nothing less than a scheming fox, the look on his face positively predatory. Scout was frozen in his gaze as Spy reached out a hand toward the boy's face. Scout found his eyes closing and his mouth dropping open. There was electricity in Spy's fingers. Their faces were so close, he could smell the rough scent of the man in front of him. Spy gripped Scout's hat and ripped it from his head, tousling the boy's hair roughly.

"You're so fluffy, mon petit lapin!" He practically squealed as he retreated back into the base, just in time for the siren to sound, ending battle for another day. The sound of the spy's laughter echoed through the halls as Scout dejectedly made his way back toward his base. The last thing he wanted was to be locked out all night with that maniac that he called his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written really quickly since I'm going away on holiday soon and won't be able to update. Please let me know if this one sucks and if I really should be spending more time on these. If it doesn't suck, tell me anyway because I'm lonely and like compliments.**

...

The BLU spy was very pleased with himself as he strutted with confidence back into his base. Not only had the battle been won, but he was fairly sure he was on the verge of making a slightly more personal conquest. Of course, he hadn't initially planned to be emotionally tormenting a teenager when he had signed up for the war, but for Spy it came merely as a bonus. He whistled to himself, a grin plastered on his masked face.

"Oh what's got you so jolly, spook?" His team's sniper demanded, bad-temperedly. Spy couldn't even be bothered to match his teammate's vitriol.

"I'm always glad after a good victory, chou. Now run along, don't you have some jars to fill or something?" The sniper muttered something under his breath and continued along his path. It was no secret why Spy didn't get along with his teammates. He was, in many ways, little more than a condescending, snarky, lying son of a bitch who took pleasure in the emotional suffering of those around him. He toyed with people, he was dishonest, on the surface he had few to no redeeming qualities apart from his sharp dress sense, and there were very few people who looked beyond that surface. This was what he found so refreshing about Scout. Behind that cocky, brash exterior lay an childishness an naivety that Spy hadn't encountered in a long time. There was an innocence about the boy that just begged to be destroyed. Spy wasn't entirely sure how he would go about that, whether he would restrain himself and stick to emotional defilement or whether he would allow his tongue to work its magic in somewhat less verbal ways. He twirled his knife through his fingers, continuing his jaunty whistling until he reached his quarters. There was time yet before his evening meal, and there was work to be done.

Scout was quiet that night at dinner, and as a result, so was the rest of the table. There was always banter among the team, and not all of it was provided by the youngest RED, but his silence unnerved his teammates to the point where none of them could manage to speak in comfort. Scout ate quickly, finding it hard to sit still with fifteen eyes all fixed upon him, and excused himself as soon as possible. He was going to go for a run. It would be perfect. The fresh air always cleared his mind, not that he had anything to clear, of course. He just wasn't wound down from the battle, that was all. He hated losing. He made his way to the back door by the tracks and started stretching.

"Where're you going, kid?" The Texas drawl of the engineer catches Scout in the midst of a reverie of denial and distraction.

"Gonna go for a run," the boy replied, "get a bit of air. I'm still on edge from the battle today, you know? Not that it's any of your damn business, Hardhat. You ain't my ma and I ain't a kid. I'll be back before lockdown so why don't you just—" Engineer held up a pair of running shoes.

"I just meant where are you going in bare feet." Engineer said, "Battlefield's not exactly easy on the feet." Scout was embarrassed. He'd been so caught up in his head that he hadn't noticed he'd forgotten to put his shoes on. He looked down at his bare feet in the dirt before accepting the shoes from the other man.

"Right." He muttered, sheepishly. "Thanks." Engineer smiled and laughed in slight disbelief.

"Just don't be too long. We're locking up early tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Pyro said he saw the BLU spy snooping around here last night." Scout was in disbelief.

"But he can't do anything during ceasefire!" Engineer shrugged.

"Can't be too careful. Have a good run. You'd do well to clear your head. Ain't yourself tonight." He went back inside. Scout heaved a sigh both of relief and humiliation and took off.

Spy sat on the roof of BLU base, in the same spot that he and Scout had spent their afternoon together nearly a week previous. He looked out over the silent battlefield, enjoying for a moment the stillness that came with the night. After a few minutes of quiet reflection, Spy noticed the swift-moving figure of Scout running in the darkness. He smiled as Scout stopped about a hundred yards away, in front of the base, and stared up at the spot where Spy was sitting. He couldn't be sure whether or not the boy could see him. He tried waving and got no response. This gave Spy a wicked idea. Scout was clearly waiting for him to emerge on the roof, and would likely stay transfixed on that spot until he did. Or until something made him look away. Switching on his cloaking watch, Spy crept down the side of the base and jogged out to where the young RED stood. He snuck silently up behind the boy and uncloaked, keeping a hand in front of his mouth to prevent his laughter from escaping. He took a deep breath.

"Boo."

Scout jumped, then seemed to jump again in mid-air, finally coming down looking white as a sheet. He shoved Spy, who looked obviously pleased with himself.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He cried, crossing his arms sullenly over his chest. Spy couldn't restrain his laughter.

"It was too easy," he said, "I couldn't resist. You really are too predictable, mon petit lapin." Scout seemed uncomfortable. He held his arm and looked to the ground. Spy was enjoying himself, though, and allowed himself to continue, "Anyway, why are you out at this time of night? Shouldn't you be snuggled warm in somebody's bed right now?"

"I was just out for a jog." Scout blushed red enough that Spy could see it even in the dark. It delighted him.

"You'd better hurry back, lapin. There are wolves out at this time of night that would eat you right up." He smiled the same smile that Scout had seen on him earlier that day during the battle. He knew he should leave. He should get back to base before they locked him out and he was stuck here for the whole night alone, or with Spy, which might even be worse. However, there was a curiosity in him now. Just how far was Spy willing to take this little game they'd been playing?

"And what if I don't? What if I stay right here? What would you do then?" If Scout sensed the energy Spy was projecting, he certainly didn't let on. For him this was about not allowing himself to be dominated by the only other personality that shone with a comparable brightness to his own. There was a resolve in those steel grey eyes of his that Spy admired. He shrugged.

"I suppose the depth of our friendship would oblige me to protect you from any predators, even if they hide beneath the guise of friendship themselves. Now, run along. You promised the engineer you'd be home on time tonight. Wouldn't want him to worry, would we?" Scout laughed.

"You like to fuck with people, don't you?" He asked, heading back toward his own base. Spy lit a cigarette and smiled. This boy was a tough nut to crack, to be certain, and though he appeared to have won this particular skirmish, the war between them was far from over.

Scout lay in his bunk, desperately hoping that what he was feeling was some combination of confusion and stupidity. It was true that he didn't have many friends out here, so naturally he'd be more inclined to grow more attached to anyone he got close to, right? The heat he felt in his stomach when he was with the BLU was normal, right? He groaned and pressed a pillow hard over his face. This was not good, and it was probably not going to end well.

Spy and Scout continued their routine of meeting up on the battlefield and retiring to seclusion, but for Scout the experiences were becoming less of a comfortable escape and more of a battle to stay in control. Today, Spy was teaching Scout how to play Belote. They sat cross-legged in the RED base's hayloft, hidden behind a wall away from prying eyes. Scout looked at his cards with intense concentration.

"Do you think you understand now?" Spy asked. Scout opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated.

"No. I've got no freakin' clue how this game works." The boy threw his cards down on the straw and his hands up in the air, "Why can't we just play poker again?" Spy laughed and took up the cards.

"As you wish, mon doux." He shuffled the deck deftly and dealt. "Are you certain you'd like to lose again? I do have an occupational advantage." Scout was clearly becoming more comfortable in this competitive atmosphere.

"Yeah right, jackass. You know you only won last time cause you cheated."

"Well then consider this a chance to get back at me for the great injustice I have perpetrated. What is our wager?"

"I bet my tags." Scout said. Spy thought for a moment.

"I will bet my mask." The two men looked down at their cards. "I call." Spy said.

"Call." Scout echoed. Spy dealt the flop, followed by the turn. Both stood by their previous statements. The river was dealt and Scout's face fell. Spy smiled and held out his hand.

"I believe you owe me a token, petit lapin." He said. Scout begrudgingly removed his tags and handed them to the BLU. Spy smirked and held the cool metal to his lips before slipping it into his pocket.

"I'm going to win those back." Scout said, adamantly. "Deal me back in." Spy complied,

"I reaffirm my wager." He said once the cars were dealt, "What would you like to place on the table?" Scout looked around for a moment before taking off his shoes.

"There. You can have my lucky shoes if you win." Spy smirked.

"I don't want to have to carry all your clothes back with me once you've lost them. Why don't I take your wraps instead?" Spy gestured toward the bandages wrapped around the boy's hands and wrists. Scout gave him a look of confusion.

"Whatever, man. Sure." Before he could move, the spy was gently untying the bandages, his fingers ghosting over Scout's palms and making him shiver. His eyes clamped shut and his breath hitched.

"Are you alright?" Spy whispered. Scout reached forward and rested a hand on Spy's cheek.

"What're you doing to me, you bastard…" He trailed off and closed the distance between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy could feel the heat of Scout's face against his for that fleeting moment. The kiss lasted all of three seconds and was much more tender than anything of which Spy thought the boy capable. He smiled as Scout pulled away, trying his best to disguise the smirk as something warm and welcoming. Scout did not make eye contact and there was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment while the boy seemed to ponder his actions. The distress on his face was evident, and for Spy it was sweet as candy. He brought Scout's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of his fingers.

"Very nice, mon petit lapin." Spy intoned in a low grumble. Scout wanted this. It was written all over his face. He just couldn't bring himself to ask.

"I…I mean…what I…" The boy's stammering was almost too much for Spy. His little rabbit suddenly shy. Blushing and biting his lip and completely at Spy's mercy, Scout was helpless. The BLU drew his conquest close to him and met their lips together. There was a hunger in Scout's kiss and his swift moving hands that excited Spy, perhaps more than he would have liked. This was moving far quicker than he had planned. He pulled away and placed his thumb over the RED's slick lips. He wanted to draw out this torment and make it last.

"Keep your window unlocked, cher." He whispered into Scout's ear, sending tremors through the young man's wiry frame. Scout had to shove a bandage in his mouth to keep from crying out when Spy's teeth nipped at his earlobe. Spy cloaked and exited the hayloft through the window, already formulating a plan for that evening.

Scout complied with Spy's request, questioning himself every step of the way. He wasn't waiting for Spy, he just wanted some fresh air. I mean, what if there was a fire and he couldn't get out through the halls? There were plenty of reasons to keep a window slightly ajar on a night when there was also a high probability that a man you were being paid to murder on a daily basis was going to climb through into your room and do unspeakable things to your body, right? Right? Scout tried to forget about it and get some sleep, but ended up lying in the darkness staring at the starlight through his slightly open window. A few times he swore he heard a knock on the glass, but when he looked there was no one. Around one in the morning, Scout was absolutely certain that he heard a knock on his door. He didn't want to get up and risk…he didn't know what, but he walked over to the other end of the room and opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. To both his relief and disappointment, Scout observed the tall lanky frame of his own team's sniper standing with an impatient look on his face.

"Snipes?" Scout asked in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sniper tapped his foot.

"Are you gonna let me in or not, lad?" He demanded. Scout swung the door open the rest of the way and stepped aside to let the other man in. No sooner was the sniper over the threshold than Scout found himself swept up in the Aussie's arms, a rough, calloused hand making its way up the younger's shirt.

"What the fuck, Snipes?" Scout cried before being silenced by a rough, urgent kiss. A moment later, when the two parted, Sniper was wearing a familiar smirk.

"Bon soir, mon doux." Said Spy, revealing himself from beneath his disguise.

"Not cool." Scout chided, trying to form his face into a mask of displeasure. He soon realized, however, that Spy's hand was still beneath his shirt, a smooth leather glove teasing the sensitive skin of his chest and abdomen.

"Thank you for leaving the window open." Spy said, tracing Scout's clavicle with his lips and tongue, "It's going to become rather warm in here." He captured the boy's lips yet again in a flurry of tongues and moans, and before they knew it they were sprawled on Scout's small bed. Spy's jacket and Scout's shirt were soon in a pile on the floor. Scout grappled furiously with his hands at the other man's back, desperately looking for something to hold on to. Spy nibbled at the boy's neck and collarbone, grabbing a fistful of hair with one hand and working the drawstring of Scout's pyjamas with the other. His fingers plunged into garment and began to play across the skin beneath, near the vertex joining Scout's thighs. Scout moaned and bit down hard on Spy's shoulder eliciting a pleased growl from the older man.

"Keep your voice down, mon petit." He mock-chided, "I'd hate for us to be interrupted." This comment seemed to make Scout nervous. He pushed Spy back and sat up.

"You don't think anybody saw you come in, do you?" He asked, righting his shirt and redoing the drawstring on his pyjama bottoms.

"Don't worry so much, mon cher." Spy dismissed the question, tracing a finger up one of Scout's legs. The boy grasped the BLU's hand and removed it from his thigh. Spy cocked his eyebrows quizzically. "Problem?" Scout looked away, bashfully.

"I'm just…it just doesn't seem like a good idea to do this. Not here, anyway. There's too much that could happen." Spy sighed and smiled a wry little smile. This boy was too cute for words. It almost made Spy feel sorry for torturing him. Almost. Still, the boy was right, and perhaps he did deserve some respite.

"Very well, very well." Spy agreed, "We shall reschedule then." He placed a kiss on Scout's nose, which the boy quickly transformed into a ravenous snog. Full of surprises, this one. Spy broke the kiss and smiled.

"A demain, mon petit lapin." He chuckled and made his exit through the window.

Scout awoke the next morning wondering if it was possible to call in sick to the war. Thanks to Spy's little intrusion last night, he'd barely gotten any sleep, his scalp hurt and his mouth tasted like old cigarette ash.

"What's got your goat, soldier?" Soldier asked over breakfast. Scout shrugged and stared into his eggs.

"Nothin'. Wrong side of the bed, I guess."

"Sounded last night like you were being murdered." Engie remarked, taking a long sip from his coffee mug. Scout's face immediately reddened. He tried to hide the blush behind his own mug, but their doctor took notice.

"You do look flushed. Use a sick day, Herr Scout."

"I have sick days?" Scout cried, "Nobody told me we get sick days!" There was laughter around the table.

"Go to infirmary!" Boomed the voice of the heavy. "Doctor will take good care of you, little Scout!" Medic smiled and tapped the heavy's arm fondly,

"That's very sweet, mein Heavy. Thank you." He turned his attention back to Scout, "He's right, you know. We can survive without you for one day."

"I doubt it!" Scout snapped, indignantly, "Who's gonna outrun a whole BLU team with a briefcase on his back?" There was a lack of enthusiasm from the team.

"The briefing said we're defending control points today." Sniper said, "Seriously, lad. Just take the day." Scout sullenly agreed and excused himself from the table, returning to his room to gather some magazines to read during his day in the infirmary.

Scout was already in bed being "sick" when the siren signalling the start of battle sounded through the halls of the base. This sucked. Scout was a guy who needed activity to stay sane. He needed to run, to steal, to shoot people and commit other acts of violence! Instead he'd been freakin' peer pressured into lying still for a full day with nobody even to talk to or throw baseballs at. He clamped a pillow over his face and groaned loudly. Maybe if he stayed like this it would smother him, at least then he'd have an interesting near-death experience to recount. What he really wanted, though, was to see the BLU spy again. He knew it was stupid, and more than that it was really fucking gay, but something inside Scout wanted Spy more than anything. Suddenly, though, something grabbed his attention. A tiny sound from somewhere in the room.

"Psst!" The voice was so faint that Scout almost thought he had imagined it until he heard it again. "Psst!"

"Who's there?" Scout asked, though he already had some idea. The BLU spy decloaked, standing over Scout's bed.

"Good morning." He said. Scout rolled his eyes.

"Man, what're you doing in my base? Shouldn't you be off defending points or stabbing my teammates or something?"

"It's not the same without you out there." Spy said, "I'm breaking you out of here, mon doux." Scout smiled despite himself and threw the sheets off himself.

"You better get me back to bed before battle ends." Spy held out a hand to the boy to help him up. Scout found himself not wanting to let go once he was standing upright. "Where to?"

Scout moaned into Spy's shoulder as the older man pinned him against a wall inside the BLU base, placing hot kisses up and down his neck.

"Oh God." Scout could barely contain himself, clawing at the other's back, eyes shut tightly. Spy cupped the boy's face in one hand and kissed him hard. Scout fumbled with his belt and guided Spy's hand down over his briefs. Spy was astonished at this newfound boldness.

"My, my, petit lapin. Taking things a bit quickly, aren't we?" Scout leaned in and bit Spy's lip.

"We don't have a lot of time, here. How about we skip the small talk." He panted. Spy shrugged and groped at Scout's straining erection. The boy gasped and arched into Spy's hand. The older man slipped his fingers beneath the cloth and grabbed a hold of Scout, stroking back and forth and nibbling on his earlobe. He moaned and cursed and grappled at his lover's back, begging with his entire body for Spy never to stop. He came with a thrust and a muffled cry, all the strength in his body seeming to leave him in one sudden movement. He collapsed into Spy's arms and their mouths were together. Scout felt the rumble from Spy's throat make its way through his body.

"I think I've had an epiphany." Scout said. Spy was surprised at the boy's use of the word. He chuckled.

"Oh? What was it, mon cher?"

"I'm really fucking gay." Spy laughed out loud and kissed Scout's forehead.

"You'd best get back to bed. Wouldn't want that doctor friend of yours to worry." Scout did up his pants and got up.

"I'm leaving the window open tonight." He said. Spy winked and shuffled him off.

"Quickly now, petit lapin." And with that, Scout took off at a jog back toward his own base.


	5. Chapter 5

Scout awoke with the warm rays of the sun on his cheeks. He smiled and heaved a contented sigh before even opening his eyes. He stretched his arms out above his head and tried to sit up, only to find something keeping him in place. He opened his eyes and noticed the arm snaked around his waist, then noticed who the arm was attached to. Spy, it seemed, had slept over. Panic immediately seized Scout and he began to shake the other man awake.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" He demanded in a frantic whisper. Spy rubbed his eyes and groaned, pouting.

"Good morning to you too, mon petit." Spy sat up in the bed and reached for his cigarette case. Scout was already on the other side of the room, throwing clothes every which way, finally hurling Spy's suit and mask onto the bed.

"You need to get out of here right now!" He was clearly still freaking out. Spy shrugged. He wasn't in a particularly sunny mood, what with his abrupt awakening and the somewhat unsatisfactory night he'd spent with Scout. It seemed the boy was still nervous about sex, especially within the barracks, so after some intense tantalization on the younger's part, they decided they'd leave things relatively tame for the night. Spy lit his cigarette and took a long, leisurely drag.

"No need to be so pushy, cher. A man knows when he's not wanted." Spy began to gather his clothes and get dressed. Scout clearly regretted what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He hugged Spy from behind and kissed his back, "It's just that if anybody found you in here we'd both be in deep shit, and I'm pretty sure Soldier would cut your head off." Spy laughed.

"Good point. I think we'd both like my head to stay right where it is." He turned to face the boy.

"Maybe we could move it a little bit." Scout suggested and met their lips. There was still an apprehension in his kiss, a nervousness that excited Spy. He ran a hand around to Scout's back and pulled him in close. Scout was melting in his arms. Spy wanted more than anything at that moment to make the boy his and own his body as he owned his mind. The wake up call sounded and Scout returned to his panic.

"Fuck! You really need to go! I'll see you during battle." He threw his clothes on haphazardly. Spy sighed.

"Until then, chou." Spy cloaked and left through the window.

Scout found himself watching the other team's movements closely during the day's battle. He and Spy had had a run in early in the day which, for whatever reason, hadn't ended in their retiring off the field and engaging in some salacious activities as Scout had hoped. Instead, Spy had behaved like a world-class child. He'd stolen Scout's hat and earpiece and done probably the worst Boston accent the boy had ever heard before disappearing again. It left Scout about as near to speechless as he'd ever been.

"The fuck?" He asked to no one in particular. He just stood there for a good minute before an explosion and a semi-drunken battle cry reminded him he was still in the heat of battle. He instinctively fell to the ground, covering his ears.

"What're you doing, laddie?" Demo screamed, letting loose a volley of grenades above Scout's head. Scout muttered a confused apology, gathered his scattergun and took off running again toward the BLU base.

Scout was frustrated. He was frustrated with Spy and more than that he was frustrated with himself. It was stupid of him to get involved with a BLU, especially one as manipulative as the spy. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. He was glad that the base wasn't empty today as he ran through the halls, connecting his bat with whatever he could find.

"How do you like that, knucklehead?" He shouted as he caved in the skull of the BLU team's scout. He always got a little thrill from taking out another scout. They were the only people he thought even stood a chance against him, so it was that much more satisfying when he got them. He tore through the halls of the base, not even bothering to look around corners, just firing off a round or two and swinging wildly. He was so mad he couldn't even force himself to be worried about his own safety, a dangerous state to be in when you are already a brash young man. Sure enough, it wasn't too long before this recklessness took its toll. The boy rounded a corner into the hall nearest the intel room and was immediately met with a volley of gunfire from a BLU sentry.

"Shit!" He cried, barely getting out of the way of the bullets as they whizzed by. One of them grazed his abdomen, but other than that he seemed to be unharmed. He ducked back behind the wall and caught his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, so fast and so hard he thought it might stop at any moment. There was nothing for it, he'd have to make a run for it. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He could probably dodge the bullets and jump over the turret. Then the only problem would be getting past it on the way back with a briefcase on his back, slowing him down. He considered destroying it with his bat, but that took time. He really didn't want to get shot. He turned the corner again, ready to make a break for it, only to find the sentry out of order, smoking and fizzling, hunched over itself like it was drunk. He tentatively approached it, tapping the guns with his bat.

"Is there anything in your mind that honestly tells you that is a good idea?" Spy decloaked, leaning on the turret. Scout rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you." He said, trying to fill his voice with as much disdain as was humanly possible.

"I don't get a thank you? I did save your life, you know." Spy approached the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder and patting him on the chest with the other. Scout brushed him off.

"I woulda been fine, now leave me alone."

"What's the matter, mon doux?" Spy asked. Scout snarled.

"You're the matter. Playing with my head all the time. Leave me be!" He began to walk toward the intel room's door. He reached for the handle before the blade of a butterfly knife nearly hit him in the eye. It stuck in the door right next to his face.

"Where do you think you're going, mon petit?" Spy asked, any friendliness in his voice replaced by a cold, bitter glee. "I can't just let you waltz into my base and take my intel, can I?" His face was predatory, but not in the way Scout had seen it before. There was genuine malice in his eyes this time as he pinned the boy against the wall with one arm, running the blade of his knife down Scout's cheek. "I'm surprised a little twerp like you got this far."

"Come on, man, quit it! I'm not in the mood for this shit!" Scout struggled against Spy's grasp, shocked to find that the other man was not relenting. "Come on, let go!" Spy's grip tightened.

"You are making a powerful enemy, petit lapin." Scout felt a stinging pain on his face. When Spy brought the knife back toward his pocket, there was an unmistakeable streak of blood on the bottom of its blade. "Now get out of my base before I get really angry." He let the boy go. Scout touched his cheek and felt a thin, deep cut along its length. He took off running back toward the door.

Spy watched the boy run back to his base, heat still building behind his face. This boy, this ungrateful whelp should have been laid out at his feet, thanking Spy for not killing him right there on the spot. Still, perhaps he had been a bit harsh toward Scout. He was just a boy, after all. He'd make it up to him later.

Scout made his way back to RED base after the battle, still shaken from his encounter with Spy. The cut on his face still stung and Medic approached him about it as soon as they crossed paths.

"Had a run-in with an enemy spy, did we?" He asked, knowingly, "I'll give you some antiseptic cream and a bandage. You probably won't even scar too badly." Scout followed the doctor. He was quiet, and remained so for the rest of the evening. He found it difficult to sleep, lying awake in his bed for hours. When he did sleep, it was fitful, plagued by dreams of the day. Spy pushing him up against the wall, the knife glinting against his skin. He dreamt of things that hadn't happened, too. He saw Spy's hand pushing his head into the ground, his face bruised and bloody. He cried out and struggled, but Spy's hold was too strong. Cold steel pressed against his face, and suddenly the dream dissolved. Scout awoke in his bed, panting and sweating. He soon realized, however, that the sensation he was feeling had evolved past fear and into something which seemed dangerously like arousal. Sure enough, he was rock hard and straining against the cloth of his pyjama bottoms. He put his head in his hands and wondered just how he'd managed to get so fucked up so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I think this is a decent way to end this story. If you all yell at me enough I MIGHT be convinced to do an epilogue. Mostly, though, I just realized that I am incapable of writing smut. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for your kind and supportive reviews. It means so much to me to know that my work is appreciated. Now, enough rambling, on to the sex!**

Spy was certain he'd be seeing the RED scout again before too long. He'd seen the look in the boy's eyes when he'd gotten a little rough. It had intrigued him, and he'd be back for more. It was a couple of days, but sure enough the boy came to him in the middle of the night, tossing pebbles up against Spy's window like he was in some cheesy movie. Spy looked down at Scout and grinned before putting on a hard face and opening the window.

"What do you want?" He demanded icily. Scout scuffed his feet in the dust.

"Can I come in?"

Scout climbed through the window, trying and failing to refrain from knocking anything over. Spy tried hard to contain his laughter. Scout sat down on the bed, still looking incredibly nervous.

"Why did you come here, boy?" Spy asked. "I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me, and frankly I was perfectly willing to let that be the case." Scout looked hurt. Spy relented, "But perhaps you have come to make peace?"

"Yeah…I…I wanted to apologize." He said. "I know I was kind of a dick the other day. Though, to be fair, you weren't exactly a basket of roses either." This made Spy laugh.

"You are the only person I know who can both apologize to and insult a man in the same sentence." He suddenly became very serious, turned his back on the boy and looked out the window. "I know why you're here, and I think you were wrong to come." Scout was perplexed. More than that, he was angry. He liked things to be simple, but no. With Spy it was all games and tricks and double talk. First he pursued Scout like a fucking white-van predator, now he was pushing him away. He set his teeth.

"Hey, I didn't have to apologize. I don't owe you anything." He practically spat the words at Spy's back. The older man turned. Scout's declaration had stoked the fire in his eyes.

"Oh?" He scoffed with no humour in his face, "Tell me why you're here, then. Why did you decide to come back if you feel such disdain toward me?" Scout hesitated. He didn't want to admit now that he had returned because, despite everything the man had put him through, Scout still wanted him. He thought about Spy constantly. Every goddamn night he had those dreams. Rough hands pushing him into the mattress, sharp bites on his earlobes. Scout could feel himself growing flushed. Spy's face held none of it's usual affection or mischief as he came toward the young RED.

"Now you really are living up to your name, petit lapin." He said, a hand coming up to rest on the wall beside Scout's head. "You really ought to work on that vulnerability. It's unbecoming for a man in your profession." Scout could feel Spy's breath on his cheeks. The close proximity they shared was getting to Scout. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out both his fear and arousal. Trying to focus on keeping it together. Spy was not making it easy for him. There was a gloved hand pushing his chest back into the wall and cool steel against his throat.

"Not going to put up a fight? What happened to that fire I'm so used to?" Spy asked, cruel glee in his voice. "Don't tell me this is what you wanted all the time?" Scout bit his lip and whimpered, but somehow managed to shake his head.

"Get off me." He choked out the words in a desperate croak. Spy shrugged.

"If that's what you want." He said, moving swiftly to the other side of the room. Scout cursed himself in his head.

"I mean…" he began.

"Yes?" Spy's mischief was back, "I'm a man of my word, petit. I'll do as you tell me. I just need to hear you say it." Scout was a proud boy. He was hesitant to beg for anything, particularly this. Saying what he wanted would mean giving in to Spy. He would have lost. On the other hand, he wouldn't have to fight anymore. His voice was but a whisper.

"That's not what I want." He said. Spy's smile broadened.

"Progress." He said. Coming back over to where Scout was standing, eyes still shut tightly. "Now, what do you want?" Scout swallowed what felt like a walnut in his throat.

"I want you." He managed to open his eyes, but still couldn't look Spy in the face.

"Good boy." Spy's hand moved up and grasped Scout's neck. It was a gentle hold, but had the desired effect.

"Harder." Scout muttered.

"What was that?" Spy asked.

"I want you to choke me. For real." Spy's eyebrows shot up. He was surprised by Scout's boldness.

"Anything you want, mon petit." Spy tightened his grip on the boy's neck with one hand, the other making its way up the boy's shirt. Scout could feel himself hardening against his pants as Spy teased his nipples. The hand began to migrate downward, unbuttoning the boy's pants with amazing dexterity and grabbing a hold of his straining cock. He loosened his grip on Scout's neck and the boy gasped. He arched into Spy's hand and thrusted into the man's grip. He moaned as Spy began to stroke the tip, biting back cries and curses.

"Why so quiet, cher?" Spy asked, "I need to hear you say it. What do you want me to do?" Scout let slip a couple of incomprehensible syllables before managing to get a word out.

"Fuck—" His breath hitched as Spy hit a particularly tender spot for the boy. He swallowed, took a deep breath and spoke again, "Fuck me. Fuck me right here against the wall. Smack me around, choke me, rip me to ratshit, I don't care. Just don't make me wait anymore." Spy smiled.

"As you wish, mon petit." He said. He unbuttoned his clothes slowly and slid each article off deliberately, taking what seemed to Scout like ages.. He was a man of his word and he would do to Scout everything he was asked, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun winding the boy up while he was getting ready. Scout stripped down in record time and threw his clothes haphazardly on the ground.

"Come on!" He pleaded as Spy was removing his socks. His _socks_ for Christ's sake! Spy silenced the boy with a rough kiss on the mouth, his tongue forcing entry and exploring the slick, dark cavern. Scout's hands were all over him; his chest, his face, his cock, grasping and pulling and fumbling for purchase as Spy trailed a finger down toward Scout's opening. He teased the soft flesh, stretching the small opening wider with his touch. Scout gritted his teeth and groaned. He laid his arms on Spy's shoulders, clasping his hands in a tight grip. Spy had stroked himself to a priapic state and began to tease Scout's asshole with the head of his cock. He grabbed again at the boy's throat and squeezed hard as he pushed himself inside. Scout tried to cry out, but the lack of oxygen made it come out as more of a strangled sob. Spy didn't move at first, letting the boy get used to the feeling. Soon however, he began to thrust gently in and out of Scout. He loosened his grip on the younger's neck as his movements became quicker and more intense. Scout cursed under his breath, clearly trying to remain composed. It soon became too much as a loud moan escaped his lips.

"Quiet!" Spy ordered, slamming Scout's head into the wall behind him. Scout shut his eyes tightly, a blissful smile spreading across his face. Spy laughed inwardly. He had no idea his young protege would be so much fun. "If I hear another word out of you…" He threatened, a wicked grin on his face. He continued to thrust inside the boy, biting at his neck, leaving marks that would surely raise eyebrows among his team members. Scout's hands found their way up into Spy's hair and clenched into tight fists. Spy bit down hard on Scout's shoulder, nearly drawing blood, before detaching the boy from the wall and slamming him down hard onto the floor. He pressed Scout's face into the planks, pounding his ass with harder and harder thrusts. Spy covered the younger's mouth with a hand and grunted as the RED's teeth sunk into his flesh. He could tell the boy was struggling. The thought of Scout helpless beneath him was almost too much. He grabbed at Scout's cock and stroked it furiously as he continued to make mincemeat of the boy's rump. Scout came with a whimper, his entire body tensing around Spy's cock. The pressure proved more than the older man could take and soon he was shooting his seed into the deep cavity of Scout's ass. He detached himself from the boy and lay beside him, spent. Scout settled himself into the crook of Spy's arm and lay silent for a long time. Spy ran his fingers through his lover's hair, absently placing kisses on the spots his hands would touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a while. Scout nodded.

"Yeah." He replied, though he sounded unconvinced. Spy put an arm around the boy's torso and kissed him in earnest.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said, "I fully accept your apology." Scout laughed.

"And I forgive you for being such a dick."

As the sun rose, it became clear that today would be another ceasefire. Both Scout and Spy were surprised and speculated as to the companies' reasoning.

"Maybe they've just been forgetting to give us our normal time off, so now they're overcompensating." Scout posited. Spy shrugged, returning to his room with a bucket of water and a wet cloth. Scout would have to use them to bathe since he couldn't use the BLU base showers and sneaking back to his own base now would be too suspicious. Standing in the golden glow of the early morning sun, he did cut quite a figure. Spy couldn't help but stare as he dampened his skin and rubbed the cloth into the various crevices that Spy had spend so much time exploring the night before. He picked his jaw up off the floor and tried to make small talk.

"This will at least make it easier for you to go back to your base unnoticed. No battle for you to report for. I presume you took measures last night to ensure that your presence would not be missed this morning?" Scout nodded, drying himself with his t-shirt before slipping on his briefs. Spy had to work hard to keep the disappointment out of his face. Too late. Scout noticed and came over to where the older man was standing, an all too familiar predatory look on his face.

"Who says I even have to leave? I've got nothing going on today. How about you?" He placed a hand on Spy's chest and pushed him backward onto the bed. Spy smiled and closed his eyes, only to be slightly perplexed when nothing further happened. When he opened his eyes, Scout was straddling his waist with a concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong, lapin?" Spy asked. Scout averted his gaze and bit his lip.

"I…" he hesitated, "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do up here. Do you think…do you think we could switch places?" Spy laughed a hearty, joyful laugh, leaned up and captured the boy's lips with his own. With a deft movement he flipped Scout onto his back. He looked down at his young lover's face. Scout had an eager smirk playing across his features.

"One of these days you're going to have to teach me to be the guy in the relationship." He said. Spy shrugged.

"Perhaps, mon chou." He replied, "Today, however, is not that day."

FIN


End file.
